This invention relates generally to decorative liquid globes, and in particular it relates to a liquid globe which is capable of continuous recirculation of the liquid either to operate a freely-movable device within the liquid, maintain circulation of xe2x80x9csnowxe2x80x9d or glitter, or both. The operation is achieved without movable mechanical parts passing between the interior and exterior of the globe, thereby eliminating a major potential for leakage that is present in prior art devices designed for similar purposes.
All but a few articles that are commonly known as snow globes require that the globe be picked up and inverted to cause the settled snow globules or flakes to move to the then upside-down top of the globe. The globe is then again positioned upright so as to let the snow settle slowly, thereby presenting a pleasant wintry scene to the observer. Due to the fact that the settling takes place within a very short period of time, boredom soon sets in and the person discontinues the inverting action. The end result is that ordinarily, not long after purchase, the globe becomes a passive rather than an active scene or toy.
Several attempts have been made to cause the snow or glitter to move continuously through the liquid, one such attempt being shown in U. S. Pat. No. 5,313,727 issued to Joseph E. Murray, Jr. on May 24, 1994. In that patent, an electric motor mounted in a base below the liquid chamber has a shaft extending vertically upward from the motor through the bottom of the chamber to an articulated device within the liquid. In some instances, the articulated device is an impeller used to circulate the snow within the globe. In others, a toy such as a snowman can also be rotated in response to shaft rotation. In both cases, however, the motor shaft passes through the bottom wall of the globe and requires sealing against liquid leakage. For whatever reason, this U.S. patent was quickly forfeited to the public domain by non-payment of maintenance fees, and has now expired. It can only be assumed that the O-ring seal was inadequate to prevent leakage. Obviously, where the globe is placed on an expensive piece of furniture, liquid leakage is unacceptable. Additionally, if a leaking globe were placed in a tray for catching the leaking liquid to prevent furniture damage, an air bubble would soon appear in the globe, making it appear unnatural due to the liquid void at the top of the globe. Especially since the seal must necessarily be at the bottom of the liquid chamber because the transparent globe sets atop a base housing, it would appear impractical to utilize a globe that has a motor in the base and has a moving part or parts passing through a bottom wall of the chamber. A perfect shaft seal would be a natural solution to the problem, but for the product to have marketability, the seal would have to be completely effective for a very long period of time. Some globes are xe2x80x9climited editionxe2x80x9d products which the purchasers expect to pass on to their heirs. Both water and chemicals are ordinarily used as the globe liquid, and certain of the chemicals are incompatible with gasket and washer materials commonly used for sealing purposes.
A decorative liquid globe is provided with an electric motor and pump unit for recirculating liquid within the globe. The unit can be located entirely below the liquid chamber and have only an inlet tube or passage and an outlet tube or passage interconnecting the unit with the liquid chamber. Alternatively, providing that the unit can be properly housed in a self-contained combination motor and pump unit, it may be completely immersed in liquid and the pump inlet and outlet effect the recirculation. In this latter construction, electrical wires can pass through and be effectively permanently sealed with a wall of the chamber in a manner that avoids the potential of electrical shorting. In neither instance is there any requirement of moving parts such as shafts passing through a wall of the chamber, and the leakage potential of the prior art globes is eliminated.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a decorative liquid globe with means for continuously circulating the liquid without requiring the need for moving parts or elements passing through a wall or walls of the liquid chamber.
Another object is to provide for recirculation of the liquid by a pressurized jet emanating from an outlet tube of a liquid pump.
An ancillary object is to utilize the jet to operate an animated object which is located solely within the chamber, the animation of which object assists in liquid circulation.
A further object is to provide particulate material such as snow or glitter in the liquid, and to utilize the jet and/or the animated object to maintain circulation on a continuing basis.
Still another object is to provide a transparent bottom wall for the globe and to provide an electric light below the bottom wall, whereby to illuminate the particles while they are suspended throughout the globe.
Other objects will become apparent from the following description, in which reference is made to the accompanying drawings.